The inventor of the present patent is also the inventor of U.S. Pat. Nos. ESP 8603158, EP87560002.5 and ESP8802255, all of which refer to fruit peeling machines, with common objectives.
The previous technical background relating to the object of the present Patent of Invention is contained in the above mentioned patents of which the present is a new development.
Apparatus and devices for peeling oranges have to perform three essential functions, without which it is not possible to carry out the desired operation. The three functions are: fruit rotation, rotation of the cutter, and movement of the cutter or the fruit.
These three movements are relative and interdependent, i.e. the result may be equally obtained if, instead of the orange turning, the peeling unit with the rotating cutter turns around the orange.
But clearly it proves more complex and economically unprofitable to carry out an operation using means which tend to make it more difficult when a previous machine exists, as we have mentioned above, invented by the applicant of the present patent, which performs these functions simply and efficiently and whose perfection is the object of this patent.